Francine (SoW game)/Transcript
'Love Events' 'Black Love Event' Francine: Hello.♪ (pulls out Grape Cake) Would you accept this? I made too much. 'Purple Love Event' Francine: Hi! I hear you are interested in football!☆ What do you say? Do you wanna challenge me?♪ Aw, that's too bad. Maybe next time! Result: -2000 XP with Francine Francine: What do you get? Isn't my respect of you as a football player enough? Challenge Francine! If she lost Francine: NOOOO! I can't believe that I lost! Hmph! Well, I guess I can't complain. I won't lose next time! Result: -2000 XP with Francine 1. "Football" being used instead of "soccer" regardless of English version 'Blue Love Event' Player: (Approaches Francine while holding a ring.) Francine: (Put hands on his cheeks with a shocked face) Is this... a Ring? Wait... let's go somewhere more private. (Screen fades to black) (At the beach) Francine: Glad you came! I gotta get something off my chest. It's hard for me to spit it out, but I don't want to regret not saying it. I... I like you, player.♥ Will you go out with me?☆ Francine: Really? (Accepts the ring) Alright!♥ I feel like I'm about to cry. Glad I told you...♫ Player: (Nods) (A big pink heart appears above Francine's head as he hangs both of his hands on cheeks happily) Francine: Well, let me walk you home, then!☆ Result: +3000 XP I've been turned down... But at least I told you. I hope we can stay good friends! See ya. Result: -3000 XP, +1 SnP 'Yellow Love Event' (The phone rings) Hey! I want to take you on a date. Are you coming? (+800 XP) Excellent! Well, let's meet inside a small diner at Delight Apartment. At the date... Hello!♪ I hope you weren't waiting long. Let's sit there right now. (The player nods. We then both appear happily eating together.) Ta-da.☆ I hope I made enough. Eat as much as you want!♫ "Great!♪ I like guys who eat a lot, heh." (Screen fades to black) "Well, I'm sure you'll have enough energy to last the rest of the day, after that meal!♥ That was fun! See you again soon!" (Waves hands) Result: +4000 XP "That's what you say? Too bad. I thought you needed some of my lunch..." (Screen fades to black) "Well, at least you'll have enough energy to last the rest of the day, after that meal!♥ That was fun! See you again soon!" (Waves hands) Result: -5000 XP, +1 SnP Oh, if you're busy, we can do it another time. Well, see you! Result: -800 XP, +1 SnP 'Breakup' Francine: Are you OK with our relationship the way it is? I need to know how you feel... Work things out Francine: "OK, I'll see if we can work things out." Inside Francine's bedroom, the player and Reni stand facing each other with the lights off and a clock ticking in the background. Success (Lights on) Francine: "Let's give us one more shot." Player: Nods happily. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "We worked things out! I'm glad you believe in us!" Failure The player and Francine crouch down, look at the floor, clutch the sides of their heads with both hands then rapidly shake their heads with a gong sound. (Screen fades to black, then the player is back inside his house.) Player: "The two of us broke up. We just couldn't work things out." |} 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house then the touch screen fades to black.) "I'm sick of breakup. I want to be together with Reni again." "Maybe it's time for us to reconcile..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Francine on the phone. (The phone rings) Francine: Really? Player... you said so? (Short pause) Well, I think over it more. (At the beach...) Francine: "I'm sorry... I thought I was the only one who felt lonely. I was being too dependent on you, player. But I don't like being ignored. Do you really miss me? (The player will then be back into his house) Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) Category:Story of World (game) Transcript